Mr. Nice Guy
Mr. Nice Guy is the 12th episode of the series and the first season. It aired on February 20, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on June 18, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. To try and get Wyatt's mind off of Serena, Jonesy sets himself and Wyatt up on a double date with Britney and Gina. However, when it turns out that the girls like Wyatt's nice personality more than Jonesy's abrasive, assertive one, Jonesy gets mad and decides to try and learn how to act kind. Plot Wyatt is working at spin this when Jonesy comes by and starts annoying him. Wyatt asks why his friend isn't at work, and Jonesy explains he's on a break before he starts checking out the girls hanging out at Spin This. When Wyatt is less than enthused because he only has eyes for Serena, Jonesy tells his friend that he's got to get over it, and decides to help him out by setting up a double date with two girls that just happen to be walking past. Soon, the date is set, and Jonesy and Wyatt are scheduled to meet their dates for a movie at eight. When date time comes, Wyatt is a bundle of nerves, but Jonesy is calm and collected. He takes charge, directing the girls to the movie that they'll see and telling them about the snack bar but taking no notice of what the girls might actually want. Wyatt asks him about this, but Jonesy responds that girls like a guy who can take charge. While Wyatt is unconvinced, soon the group is in the Gigantoplex getting ready to watch Monk of the Green Dragon. Before the movie starts, Jonesy offers the girls some popcorn. While the girls decline, Wyatt butts in with an interesting tidbit of information about the usage of popcorn in ceremonial Native American headdresses. While Jonesy is unimpressed by this piece of trivia, the girls are both interested, and their interest in Wyatt only increases when the movie starts and it turns out that Monk of the Green Dragon is, instead of being the stereotypical kung-fu action flick that Jonesy expected, a serious period piece. Jonesy is naturally put off by such a film, but the movie entrances Wyatt and both of the girls. By the end of the film, Wyatt has established himself as sensitive and caring, and Jonesy has made himself look like a philistine. This is only cemented when Jonesy complains about the film being in black-and-white and Wyatt points out that said palette was a stylistic choice meant to reflect the bleakness of peasant life in Imperial Japan. The final straw is when Wyatt puts his coat around his date when she says that she feels cold, while Jonesy ignores his date when she makes the same complaint. By the end of the date, the girls are interested in Wyatt and bored with Jonesy. They end up making plans to meet up with Wyatt the next day, while Jonesy is left out in the cold. This annoys him, and the next day he begins ragging on Wyatt for making him look bad. They part on bad terms, but when Jonesy complains to his female friends, they take Wyatt's side, as Wyatt actually is as sensitive as he appears–it's not just an act. Jonesy doesn't believe that girls actually like nice guys, but when his attempt to hit on a nearby girl falls flat, he starts to worry that there might be something wrong with his personality. Luckily for him, Caitlin, Jen, Nikki, and Jude are all willing to help him out. Soon, Caitlin has set a stack of magazine quizzes in front of Jonesy so that they can diagnose his personality. Unfortunately for Jonesy, his answers all mark him out as terminally horrible; however, the girls aren't done yet. Their next step is to find a pretend date for Jonesy to hone his new personality on, and Jude is put in drag and placed in the role of Jonesy's date. Jonesy goes to work, and after some time, the girls come to the conclusion that Jonesy has actually worked out some of the aspects of his personality that make him offputting to girls. They set him up with some poetry and Alanis Morissette, and send him off to try and get a girl's phone number using only his fake personality and the props. He goes off, and with the props and a good line he comes up with, he gets the girl's number. Unfortunately, as soon as he's done, he brags to his friends and gets caught; however, this is enough to convince him that he can beat Wyatt at his own game. Jonesy finds the group at Grind Me. There, he quickly worms his way into the conversation and begins schmoozing. However, as soon as the two girls leave to powder their noses, he makes his intentions clear to Wyatt. The two then start engaging in a competition of sensitivity, where they look at golden retriever puppies and then head to the Khaki Barn to hold bags while Britney and Gina shop. There, Nikki asks how the sensitive thing is working, to which Jonesy replies that thus far he's been unimpressed. However, Jonesy isn't willing to give up, and when they go to dinner at El Sporto's, he pops the question to Gina: will she be his girlfriend? It's at this point that Britney and Gina reveal that they didn't think of the guys as boyfriend material, but liked them as friends, and suspected they were gay besides. This shocks both Jonesy and Wyatt, and after vigorously denying the charges, they head off to the other end of the restaurant for a private meeting. There, they grouse about being used but then realize that neither Britney nor Gina brought any money. Upon realizing this, Jonesy and Wyatt decide to leave; after all, their "dates" deserve whatever comes to them as comeuppance. Jonesy and Wyatt come back to the Big Squeeze, where they note that they loved the look on their dates faces when they realized what the guys had done. There, Caitlin offers another magazine quiz, but Jonesy refuses, although he does state that he likes models. Jude agrees with this sentiment, shocking Caitlin as she thought he'd gotten in touch with his feminine side; however, while Jude had done so, it turns out that he liked his guy side just as much. This cheers Jen up, as it means that she won her bet with Caitlin. However, Jonesy and Wyatt did learn something: perhaps they both have something to teach each other. They take this proposition seriously before both cracking up, as they are better as different people. They laugh until Jonesy's boss comes by and fires him for missing work–at which point they begin laughing even harder. Quotes *'Wyatt:' I don't know why I agreed to come! It was all Jonesy's idea! Nikki: Relax, Wyatt. It's just a date. You're not disarming a nuclear warhead. And hey, if they said yes, they must not think you're all THAT ugly. Wyatt: Hey! *'Jude:' Whoa... that was close! (His lemon piña colada spills from the bottom of his cup.) Well that's a shame. (He slips on the juice and falls.) So was that. *'Nikki:' Whoo! Congratulations! You are officially...a Not-So-Mr.-Niceguy and a Lovelife Leper, your selfish knob goes up to eleven, and you're an ugly creep who smells bad. Jonesy: You threw that last one in yourself! Nikki: Guilty! *'Jude:' I can feel you looking at me, but I'm hoping that if I ignore you, you'll go away. (Jude is soon forced to crossdress.) Bad strategy. Jonesy: This is so humiliating! Jude: Dude, at least you're not the one in a tennis dress. Jen: laughing Sorry, it was all I could find. *'Nikki: '''Hey, Casanova! Great purse! So, how's the nice guy strategy going? '''Jonesy:' There had better be a kiss at the end of all this, and it had better involve tongue and lots of it! Wyatt: At least you didn't get peed on by a puppy! *'Brittany:' We like you guys as friends. Jonesy and Wyatt: Friends!? Gina: Yeah, I thought you knew that. Brittany: And I thought you guys were gay. Jonesy: Not gay! NOT GAY! *'Jonesy:' This is so wrong! They thought I was gay! I am SO not gay! Wyatt: I dropped a fortune on them and they used me! Jonesy: I missed work at the Staple Hut for this stupid date! Too nice my butt! Hmmm... (smiling) It's too bad they don't have any money with them. Wyatt: (catching on) A darn shame. *'Jonesy:' Got any more of those magazines? Caitlin: Do you want to take another quiz? Jonesy: No way! Those quizzes suck! But there are a lot of hot babes! Jude: Models, I like those chicks! *'Jude:' Yeah, you know, I think I'm happy with my dude side after all. This wig itches, and my tennis undies are riding up my butt. *'Jonesy:' You know, I did learn something. I should try to be a little more like Wyatt, and Wyatt should learn to be a little more like me, and maybe, just maybe, the world will be a better place... Jonesy and Wyatt: YEAH RIGHT! (They laugh.) Trivia *Jonesy's job: Employee at the Staple Hut. Reason for firing: He ditched work for the double date. *This is the first time Jude was in drag. *This is the first time Jonesy and Wyatt were mistaken for being gay. **Of course, it seems quite likely that Gina and Britney both knew that the boys were straight, but were simply scamming them for money. The gay thing was, in that case, probably just an excuse not to get into a relationship. *Ironically, Jonesy did pick a good movie; Britney and Gina both enjoyed it, and it was deep, touching, and moving. It also played to Wyatt's strengths, as it required an appreciation of the art of film to fully enjoy. **Of course, Jonesy did choose it thinking it would be a stereotypical ninja action movie. *In the theater, Hiro can be heard telling Jonesy to shush the fourth time he opens his mouth to ask a question. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h05m37s183.jpg|Hi there! Mr. Nice Guy.jpg|Wyatt with Gina and Britney. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h07m23s197.jpg|The double date. Jonesy tries to give a smashed ice cream.jpg|Jonesy tries to give Gina popcorn. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h10m34s74.jpg|Oh Juuuuuuude... Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h07m41s141.jpg|Jude slips. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h08m57s150.jpg|We need a test girl! Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h10m49s243.jpg|Jude in drag. Jude practicing on scoring dates.jpg|Jude practicing with Jonesy on how to be a bra. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h12m28s206.jpg|That's gonna cost a bundle... Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h13m43s177.jpg|"Not gay! NOT GAY!" Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h16m50s3.jpg|Jonesy and Wyatt's revenge. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h17m10s212.jpg|Too funny! Video Category:Season 1 Category:Videos